In electronic apparatuses, such as a Laptop PC and a tablet PC, a reduction in thickness has been strongly demanded. Therefore, input operation portions, such as a touchpad which can be input by clicking and a push button, have been demanded to eliminate a mechanical up and down movement thereof. Then, the electronic apparatus of this type has been mounted with a feedback technology (HAPTICS technology) of transmitting a click feeling to a user without the mechanical up and down movement by driving an actuator according to a touch input operation of a user in some cases. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5950139 discloses a configuration of using an actuator containing a shape memory alloy (SIA: Shape memory alloy Impact Actuator) as a vibration generation device of a touch panel.